


Slings And Arrows

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is his usual self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slings And Arrows

He breaks his arm.

Nothing serious, just chasing a suspect and falling awkwardly over a bicycle thrown in his way. It's painful, but he'll live.

Sherlock isn't very good with sympathy.

"Can you pass me my phone?"

"Sherlock, I only have one arm."

"One _working_ arm," Sherlock corrects. "Phone, please."

Lestrade drags himself up from the sofa, feeling the pain crack through him, uncomfortable.

"That sling makes you look ungainly," Sherlock says, taking the phone. He's busy reading something on his laptop. Lestrade fumes.

"Shut up," he replies, "Or I'll hit you with my cast."

Facing the screen, Sherlock smiles.


End file.
